Jack: Thieves of the Undead
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our little band of thieves have now ventured into the undead universe and are ready to steal from it. Will they succeed or just become a story lost in horror.
1. The Thieves and the Pyramids

The Undead Universe...a place where all things creepy and scary reside. Vampires, Mummies, Ghosts, Werewolves, any sort of horror movie monster you can imagine exists within this universe. And right now...there are thieves within its borders.

"The Undead Universe… pretty spooky if you ask me." Oracle, AKA Futaba Sakura said.

"Funny, considering your Persona is named Necronomicon. DId i forget to mention that its named after a Book containing the secrets of the supernatural?" Jack said.

"You would know considering who your father is." Mona aka Morgana said.

"True. I have learned a lot from my father. But that time has passed. Now its time to pick our first target. I've picked the first heist. We're gonna rob from the royal mummy family." Jack said.

"As in like Master Mummy's family?" Skull aka Ryuji asked.

"Bingo. They are the richest family of mummies here. And there's supposed to be some golden sarcophagus inside. That's our target." Jack said. "Unfortunately since the abilities mummies use are organic, I can't steal them. Meaning if things get serious, I might end up having to borrow abilities from one of you guys."

"I have no problem with that." Fox AKA Yusuke said.

The rest of the thieves agreed with him.

"Good. Now we just have to figure out a way in. As far as I've seen, the pyramid they reside in has only one entrance but several traps. We need to steal the key from one of the family members and then navigate through the traps and then steal the treasure." Jack said. "I'll be charming Master Mummy's daughter Bandage and hope I get lucky enough to swipe the key from her."

"You really think it'll be that simple? Seduction isnt really that easy." Panther aka Ann said.

"True, but when it calms to smooth talking and persuasion...I am a master." Jack said.

It was late in the evening when Bandage was coming back from a club in the town and a bit dizzy from partying. When she was about to trip, she was soon caught by a human hand. She looked up and saw Jack.

"Careful, the street is no place for such a delicate rose." Jack said.

"Oh...such a charmer aren't you?" Bandage said as she was helped up.

"It would be ungentlemanly of me to let you walk home alone. Allow me to escort you." Jack said with a bow.

"Why *hic* thanks." Bandage said as she lead him right to the pyramid. She then got out her key and tried to unlock the door.

"Here, let me." Jack said grabbing the key and unlocking the door for her.

"Oh..Thanks *hic* you." she said stumbling in.

"No...thank you." Jack said smiling as he held the key before going behind a statue and then changed into his thief outfit. "But now...its time for work. Operation is a go." he said in a comm as Fox, Panther and Mona walked out.

"This is too easy. Were lucky that Bandage was drunk." Mona said.

'And now, the treasures ours for the taking." Panther said.

"Dont get too attached guys. Im getting enemy activity inside!" Oracle said while inside Necronomicon, a huge flying saucer.

"Must be the guards and traps inside. No way they would leave such treasures unguarded." Jack said. "We'll just have to be cautious and try not to alert the whole inside"

The four of them snuck inside as they moved left and right across the walls before seeing a large mummy with a flashlight walking their way.

"Guard! Hide." Mona said as they split up and hid.

"WOw, they dont really mess around." Panther said.

"This is ancient mummy treasure we're talking about. They wouldn't just leave it unguarded without some form of security." Jack said.

As soon as the guard passed them back, they continued onward before stopping at a large pit full of spikes.

"Clever." Jack smiled walking forward onto an invisible walkway that made him look like he was flying. "An illusion to make them think the path is uncrossable." Jack said.

"Hah, no trap can be unseen by the Phantom Thieves!" Mona said.

"Morgana, quit shouting! Youre gonna give us away!" Panther said.

"Don't use my real name! The code names are the only reason we don't get caught." Mona said.

They then heard growling as a mummy approached.

"I got this." Panther said ripping her mask off as a woman in pink with two servants with heart shaped heads appeared. "Carmen! Light that sucker up!"

The persona then ignited the mummy making him run back the way he came.

"It won't take him long before he alerts the rest of them. Now we have to double time." Jack said as they picked up the pace, running faster till reaching the main treasure room. "Find the sarcophagus, that's all we need to steal."

"Hey, I see it!" Panther said as they saw a golden sarcophagus sitting upright. Each of them grabbed a side and started to carry it as it felt heavy.

"Man, I can't believe how heavy a golden one of these are." Mona said.

"And...loud?" Panther asked as they heard snoring.

"Wait a minute…" Jack said as they set it down and opened it. Inside was a sleeping Master Mummy. "Crap. He's using it as a bed."

"Oh my god, we were stealing someone's bed?!" Mona asked loudly.

Master mummy then burst his eyes open and stood up, seeing the four.

"Graour!" he roared.

"Mona, you freakin idiot!" Panther said.

"We need to keep him distracted." Jack said.

"I will do so." Yusuke said ripping his mask off as a man in japanese clothing with a large pipe appeared. "Goemon!"

Goemon and Master mummy exchanged blows, as Goemon was able to get some ice attacks in, but master mummy shook them off. But Master Mummy was pushed out of the sarcophagus.

"Now!" Jack said as he, Panther and Mona got the sarcophagus. "Fox, keep him busy for three minutes than follow us out."

"Understood." Yusuke said drawing a katana. Yusuke and Master Mummy clashed as the three thieves were headed around the room before Mona noticed something.

"I found a weakspot in the wall. Panther, blow it out with Carmen." Mona said.

"Got it!" Panther said as Carmen blew a hole in the wall on the side of the pyramid.

"Now its time to go sledding." Jack said.

The three of them got into the sarcophagus as sild down the side of the pyramid.

"Till we meet again, mummy." Fox said jumping out the hole.

"Now Mona, make yourself useful and be the get away!" Panther said grabbing Mona and tossing him. As he landed on the ground, he transformed into a van as the sarcophagus slid into it with Fox getting behind the wheel and Jack and Panther in back.

"Drive! Drive!" Jack said as Fox stepped on it as the van was peeling out of the lawn.

"Can i say our exit line this time, please?" Ann asked.

"Seeing as how no one is chasing us...go right ahead." Jack said.

"Hey, Master Mummy! Remember that it was the Phantom Thieves that stole from you!" Ann said.

"Well, it was a little shaky but our first undead universe heist worked out well." Jack said.

"So whats our next move?" Fox said.

"After storing this baby in the trove, I'll start planning the next heist. I'm focusing on one of the largest treasures to ever exist in this universe." Jack said.


	2. Giant Among the Undead

*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*

The monsters of the undead were treated to an unfamiliar sound of thunderous steps breaching the vicinity of the towns. Did someone cause a massive zombie rampage? DId an ancient monster rise from the ocean? Is it an angry mob of people? No, because people don't exist in moster cities. What the cause of this was is something no monster would expect to see in this world, a gargantuan giant of a young woman.

She stood at a massive height of 150 ft, towering over the city as the monsters fled in terror in the sight of her. She had on rags from what was most likely a nice outfit and long brown hair.

She stomped into the city as she got closer to it.

She sighed. "Once again, i make everyone flee in terror. Then again, what can you expect from me this way? A lot of these residents may be thinking… 'why is a Giant here in the undead universe?'."

As unusual as it may seem to see a Magic Universe based species in a universe of Monsters and undead, this particular individual does not come from the Magic universe. In actuality, she was just a normal girl who somehow wound up in the Undead Universe and had somehow grown larger upon her arrival.

Unaware to her, she was being watched by Jack.

"And that woman...happens to be the one we're stealing from." Jack said.

"Why her?" Joker asked.

"Take a look." Jack said passing the binoculars to Joker. He then looked through them to see a large diamond ring on the giant girls finger.

"A ring?" Joker asked.

"A diamond ring. Possibly the largest in this entire universe." Jack said.

"I dunno… she seems pretty young. I don't think she'll take to kindly to seeing us on her body." Panther said.

"No worries. The only stealing from her is gonna be Mona." Jack said.

"Really?" Mona said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yep, all you buddy." Jack said.

"Mona...always like that when it comes to treasure." Skull said. "Course, guess he will climb up now that there's something he wants."

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Mona said turning into a van and driving to the girl. He then went to normal form and then started running up the woman's leg.

"Hehe. There's some sort of bug crawling up my leg." she said swatting at her leg before missing Mona. Mona then took the chance and then started running up her arm. "Its quick. Hm? Is it going for my ring? Why in the…"

"I reached it!" Mona said as he started pushing against it to get it off her finger, making it slide bit by bit.

The massive girl looked closer at Mona. "Hey! Is that a… cat in a thief outfit?"

Mona stopped abruptly, getting a tick mark on his forehead. "I'm not a cat!" he shouted before getting back to pushing.

"He must be looking to steal my ring. I can see why, because its the largest valuable here…" she said. "But it won't be taken easily."

She grabbed the rig with her other hand and pulled it off her finger, holding it in her other hand.

"Hey, no far, big lady!" Mona said.

"You make it sound like i'm an adult. I'm actually still in my teens." she said.

"You're still a lady aren't you? I just want that ring." Mona said.

"Why? So you can steal it and gloat about nabbing from a girl the size of a mountain?" she asked.

"No, because its a giant diamond and its shiny!" Mona said. "I don't care about who I steal it from. Besides, thieves don't gloat."

"Oh, really? Sorry, my bad. I guess when youre an average girl living with a friend of yours coming from the richest family in your hometown, you hear a lot of weird stuff." she said.

"Whoa, a super rich family? In what Universe?!" Mona said.

"Not gonna say. You might steal from them later on." she said.

"So you're more than just size and looks. I can respect that." Mona said.

"What about you? WHat's special about you?" she asked.

"Well, i may not look it, but i'm a special agent of the Velvet Room. I was actually born there." Mona said.

"The Velvet Room? Isnt that supposed to be a bar inside of a limo? Or was it an elevator?" she asked.

"The Velvet room takes on many shapes and has many attendants to Igor. But the one i met Joker in was a prison. To be honest, after I was made...I had a desire when I first saw you humans...I wanted to be just like them." Mona said.

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. But after awhile, we lost our world to a catastrophe. So now we have a new goal...becoming thieves of the universes and be well known." Mona said. "So...that is why I wanna steal your ring." he said jumping into her other hand and grabbing the ring before jumping off.

"Hey!" she said trying to grab at him only to miss.

"Besides, if I keep following this path...I might become human one day. That I haven't given up on. Just like I know you'll be able to go home one day! And so you don't forget the one who robbed you...is named Morgana!" Mona said before landing on both feet and running with the ring.

"Ah well… that ring wasn't really much to me anyway. Still, he ran off without knowing who i was, or my name. I'd be glad to give it to him, only if he wasn't so far away. But i bet i can let myself be known. And let people hear my name, and my name is...Mona." she said.

The thieves were soon retreating into the forest with the ring in their clutches.

'Nice work, Morgana! Your first successful heist." Jack said.

"Yeah." Morgana said looking back at the giant of a woman. "Sorry, but this is a thief's life I live."

"Wow. Didn't think we could pull it off." Skull said. "Makes me wonder what we're hitting next."

"How about… a Vampire treasure?" Oracle asked.

"Yeah. And I got a good idea where to steal from. One of the three most powerful families in the Undead Universe...the Maximoff Family." Jack said.

"You mean…?!" Skull said.

"Were gonna rip off Demitri Maximoff." Jack said.


	3. How to Steal from a Vampire

"A Robber lead by a band of powerful thieves you say?" Demitri asked conversing with Master Mummy. "Hmm. I suppose i should take precautions. If i don't defend my riches, it could interfere with my rise to becoming the Leader of the Makai. Very well, I will take your word for it."

Demitri was not going to let his estate get robbed, but is he prepared for the Phantom Thieves? Well, like it or not, the thieves were coming one way or the other. They were already hiding out in the area outside his estate.

"Seems like he's serious about securing his fortune. As expected from Demitri Maximoff of the Maximoff family." Jack said.

"Were really doing this, no surprise. Demitri won't give up anything so easily." Oracle said.

"I knew already, so we need someone to play the decoy to keep him occupied." Jack said.

"You really think he'll fall for that?" Panther asked.

"I'll go ahead and be the distraction." Joker said.

"No, you cant fight demitri joker, he'll murder you. Hes a master martial artist and can easily suck your blood." Queen said.

"I realize the risk. But you guys need to go on and steal from him. I can keep him distracted." Joker said heading to the front gate.

A bat was flying over head as Demitri observed.

"So, one of them is brave enough to battle with me." Demitri said. "That is...unexpected. Yet very interesting."

Joker walked through the front gates and then the door before seeing Demitri stand before him. "So...are you Demitri?" Joker asked.

"Yes and you are one of these thieves I have heard of." Demitri said.

"You can call me Joker." Joker said.

"Hm. Very appropriate." Demitri said as they both engaged in combat.

"Persona!" Joker shouted ripping his mask off as a humanoid figure blocked Demitri's attack. It was red with long wings and a mask. "Arsene!"

"So this is the new persona of the wild card, Arsene." Demitri said said he felt a pain in his body as a light dagger was jabbed into him. "What is…"

"While others have fire and wind...Arsene excels in curses." Joker said.

"I see. Interesting." Demitri said spinning up and then spiraling down in a cape drill formation. "Bat Spin!"

"Change!" Joker said as a starfish creature with one eye swapped with Arsene and took the attack. "Decarabia!"

"So, you can change Persona's just like that child could." Demitri said.

"So I'm not the only one with this power. Good to know." Joker said.

"Unfortunately, the one i know who could change personas was more honorable in heroics than submitting to mere thievery." Demitri said.

"Some people take different routes. I steal in order to do what is right. Though I guess adults like you wouldn't get that." Joker said. "Change!" he said as a large bear with blood on its mouth and skulls as its stuffing appeared. "Bugs! Miracle Punch!" Joker said as the bear punched Demitri into a wall.

"Oomf… i see why youre so popular in your world…" Demitri said. "Though now you are thieves stealing things instead of stealing from Shadows for the good of the people."

"True...but stealing from others is how we can help the person who saved us achieve his goal." Joker said pulling a gun out and firing into Demitri.

"Such toys cant harm a Apex Vampire." Demitri said. "So why come to steal my fortunes?"

"Because your family is one of the more powerful ones down here. And not steal...you should be asking...why we stole it." Joker said.

Demitri then saw a bat fly to him as he saw all of treasure had been taken. "So...you had this planned from the start." Demitri said.

"Yes. Though, I did enjoy battling with you." Joker said. "But its time I left." he said vanishing from Demitri's sight.

"Hmm." Demitri said.

"He is interesting, do you not agree?" a voice said as Demitri saw Nurarihyon behind him.

"I know you. You are…" Demitri said.

"Yes. I am Nurarihyon." he said.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to mock me?" Demitri asked.

"None of the sort. Rather, I have come to inform you about something you might be interested in." Nurarihyon said.

"What could you possible interest me with?" Demitri asked.

"Recently, I sensed a dark energy from the era of Twilight. It is disturbingly similar to...his." Nurarihyon said.

"Jedah." Demitri said.

"Yes. I fear that he may be resurrecting on that world." Nurarihyon said.

"How can that be possible?" Demitri asked.

"There is something I have not told that boy in blue nor those twins. When I first met them, I could sense fragments of darkness within their bodies. The same with the giant conqueror, the poison dragon, the rubber acrobat. When Raptor exploded...he intook Jedah's power. Its possible fragments of that power were spread across the worlds latched onto the enhanced lights." Nurarihyon said.

"I see. Do you have a way of knowing?" Demitri asked.

"As Lord Enma's attendant, I can sense more powerful darkness's more easily." Nurarihyon said. "I plan to inform Miss Aesenlan and then head to that world to see about stopping this."

"Why do you care about this?" Demitri said.

"A debt I need to repay to that boy and girl. For my actions." Nurarihyon said. "And with luck...I know where their final target will be. The Aesenland Family."


	4. Mona's Origin

As Nurarihyon travelled across the lands of the Undead universe, he had soon heard rumors of a giant woman terrorizing a nearby city. He soon approached said city and saw the girl there.

"So there really was a giant. But I can tell, this one is human." Nurarihyon said. "But, I suppose I'll have to deal with this before speaking with Morrigan."

He went to see the girl as he approached her face.

"Whoa! Um.. who are you?" she asked.

"Youre but a teenager? You seemed so much...older, from afar." Nurarihyon said

"Oh for… that again? Everyone's been commenting on my age because of how big i am." she said.

"And I know you are a human that wandered into this universe against your own will." Nurarihyon said.

"Well, i didnt mean to." she said rubbing her head nervously. "Hey, whats your name?"

"I am Nurarihyon, an advisor and close servant to Lord Enma." Nurarihyon said.

"Oh. My names Mona." Mona said. "And uh… you can tell how i look that i got really big just by entering here… its just really weird how."

"Its not as weird as you think. I have heard the energies of this universe can affect the bodies of humans that somehow fall into it. Honestly this is the first I've seen of it." Nurarihyon said.

"So, the energies permanently turned me into a towering 150-footer?" she asked.

"Unfortunately and you are also unable to return to your original Universe I am afraid." Nurarihyon said.

"Whys that?" Mona asked.

"THe energies inside you belong to the Undead Universe. Therefore, they belong here. So I am sad to say, they must remain as does you." Nurarihyon said.

"Well thats… really a let down." Mona said disappointed as Nurarihyon poured her tea.

"Perhaps if you were to tell me how you ended up here...maybe that would ease your nerves." Nurarihyon said.

"Okay. Maybe it could shed some light on how i grew too." Mona said.

Much Earlier…

Well, it all started out while i was living in my friend's house. My parents died of a disease, and i had a bit of it inactive in my body. That was because we were subjected to medical experimentation on growth cells. My folks didn't exactly turn out so well, they caught a case of 3rd-degree cancer. Their growth cells took power from their immune systems and in a matter of days, they died. As for me, i didnt have any energy to take, so the cells were inactive. I was still sickly however so they moved me into a friends house where maybe I could recover. But I still felt sick but also had heartache mixed with it. I was there for quite some time, and it was hard to get up. As for how i got here, well… it was a bit strange. I remember getting out of bed in the middle of the night. I heard a noise in the backyard. When I got out, I noticed a glow from the shed. I walked towards it and opened it. It was nothing but darkness as far as I could see. Before I could turn around...I fell through. And when I woke up...I was here now the size of a giant." Mona said.

"I see. You stumbled through an undead portal." Nurarihyon said.

"Undead portal?" Mona asked.

"Used by residents of the Undead Universe. It must have been left by a visiting resident." Nurarihyon said.

"Oh. So the energies. They made me grow the moment I walked through." Mona said.

"It would seem so." Nurarihyon said. "Tell me...do you feel better after discussing this?"

"Yeah. I sort of do." Mona said.

"I am glad to hear that." Nurarihyon said making the tea vanish. "Then I will take my leave."

"So im staying here because the energies are in me?" Mona asked.

"You have no choice. The energies have merged with your life force. If you try to leave this universe...you will die." Nurarihyon said.

"Well, i guess im living here now. Thanks for talking with me about this." Mona said.

"You are very welcome." Nurarihyon said. "Hmm. Could you do me a small favor than?"

"A favor?" Mona asked.

"Across the way is the home of a succubus named Morrigan Aensland. I was going to deliver a message but I need to go elsewhere. Could you deliver it for me?" Nurarihyon said.

"Sure. Should i tell her anything else?" Mona asked.

"Just tell her...the demon lord of Dohma is returning." Nurarihyon said before he vanished.


	5. Final Heist: Aenesland Household

"This is it...the final heist. We manage to steal anything from Morrigan, we'll be legends throughout the Undead Universe." Jack said as they looked upon the Aensland Mansion.

"Problem is Morrigan's a succubus and you know what they say about them being able to charm men with their looks." Panther said.

"Lets just head inside and try to play it stealthy. And just in case, i'll stay back with Skull and Fox, just so we dont get charmed." Mona said.

"Uh… you do know Jokers a dude too, right Mona?" Jack asked.

"I know. But he can handle it." Mona said.

"Right. I can." Joker said.

"Okay. Ladies, Joker, let's go." Jack said as they moved out.

Inside…

A shadow was hanging upside down from the roof of the mansion, crawling along the ceiling with Nano Gloves.

"Okay...gotta be in here somewhere…" he said. He had stealth ops gear on and a tactical vest, his face masked by a helmet with UV goggles and had high tech gear on his suit, arms and boots, but he suddenly slipped a but. "Whoa…!"

He caught himself on a sturdy wire rope. "Whew… If i knew it was this hard to find a map in a huge mansion, i wouldn't have came all this way. Now, its gotta be in one of these rooms…"

He turned on a scanner in his masked helmet and scanned multiple rooms before getting a bead on a match. "There you are… now to bag the prize…"

He moved over to the room and opened it. It was a map room as he tried to loosen himself to get off, but slipped on the fulcrum rope and fell… right on top of someone.

"Ow!" he said.

"Get offa me, you idiot!" a voice said as he looked down to see Panther was who he landed on.

"Oh uh...sorry." he said backing up before a hand was placed on him. He turned to see Jack.

"Well...I had no idea we would be having competition." Jack said.

"Competition? Nah nah, i'm just here for a map from Morrigans archives, not for treasure. Thats where the REAL treasure i want is printed on." he said.

"Well, now you got me curious. Just what sort of treasure were you planning to steal?" Jack asked.

Dusting himself off, the boy smirked under his mask. "FIrst off, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jacob. And what im after….heh… well that would be the Infinite Six."

Everyone, including the ones outside who heard this, gasped.

"Wait a second...Oracle, you dont think hes talking about…?!" Skull asked.

"I know what youre thinking. Me, a rookie thief, going after something like that? Well, i wanna make a name for myself. And well… stealing the Infinity Stones is the best way to make a name in the whole multiverse." Jacob said.

"Not really. You would only be known in the Hero and Standard Universes. But...that does sound like a profitable steal anyway. Jacob, thank you. Cause now instead of just the treasures here...me and my thieves will be taking that map too." Jack said.

"Hang on a second. I've been watching you guys. So here's what i'm thinkin…." Jacob said. "Please make me a member of the Phantom Thieves!" he said bowing.

"Wha…?" JOker said.

"Kid, are you serious?" Queen asked.

"Well, even though im still geen, id hate to let you guys pass up on something like this. But if i join you, then we can work together and steal the stones where they hide." Jacob said.

"Hmm." Jack said looking at Jacob's equipment. "This stuff is high class. Did you buy it or make it?"

"Both, actually. Bought it and modded it myself." Jacob said. "I'm a genius with tech. Heck, if i can figure out how that Van of yours works, i can give it a tune-up."

"Heh. Doubt you would be able to do that, but this stuff is good. And adding more thieves to our ranks would be ideal. Fine, you're in." Jack said.

"Really? Oh thank you." Jacob said.

"But first...prove you deserve to be with us. Find the map." Jack said.

"I know where it is, its in the archives, but its heavily bolted. Gonna need a strong punch." Jacob said. "Hey uh… queen, right? Youre with me."

"Okay. And I have something that packs a punch." Queen said ripping her mask off. "Johanna!" she said as her motorcycle persona appeared and got on it. "Hop on."

"Best...day...ever!" Jacob said hopping on. "Should i hold on to you? I mean, i know its a bit weird, but you gotta have a preference…"

"Just hold on tight." Queen said as she revved the motorcycle as it revved out of the room and drove down the halls.

"There it is!" Jacob said pointing ahead.

"Okay. Hold on! We're gonna drive through." Queen said as the motorcycle revved at the door and punched through it as they landed in the archives.

"Wow. Incredible." Jacob said.

"These have the history of the Undead Universe and maps from other treasure spots. Now, which one is the one you need?" Queen asked.

"I got it." Jacob said climbing up and grabbing the map they needed. He then landed and showed the map to Queen.

"Wow…" Queen said.

On the map, there was nothing, but six colored ingets in a circle. The colors of each stone were different, Purple, Green, Light Blue, Red, Yellow and Orange.

"They say millions of years ago, maybe even longer than that, before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then after the big bang that made all the universes we know to day, the remnants of those singularities were forged into concentrated ingets. These are them. The Infinity Stones." Jacob said.

The Six Infinity Stones

The Power Stone

The Time Stone

The Space Stone

The Mind Stone

The Soul Stone

The Reality Stone

"These things carry the power to control almost any part of the multiverse, basically anything. Put all six together…. Well, that'd just be even sweeter." Jacob said. "Originally, the stones were sought to be used by the Mad Titan, Thanos. He constructed a Gauntlet that could contain all six stones at once, The Infinity Gauntlet. But through someway, the heroes prevailed against him in a climatic battle."

"Yeah. We won't use them, but stealing them would be enough to make our names known in the Standard and Hero universes." Queen said.

"That would be enough for us." Jacob said. "Now, this map will only reveal the locations of the Infinity stones when they are in hiding."

"And that would be none of your business." a voice said as they saw Morrigan at the door.

"Morrigan." Queen said.

"Aw hell…" Jacob said.

"Sorry, but I will have to ask you to…" Morrigan began before a fire shot hit her from behind, revealed to be Carman and Panther.

"Come on! Let's go!" Panther said.

"You heard the lady!" Jacob said leaping on Johanna.

"Mona! Get ready! We're heading out." Queen said on a comm as they drove out past Morrigan.

"Hmm… Oh well. At least they didn't steal anything else." Morrigan said.

"Uh...beg to differ madam. Several treasures have been taken from your vault." a servant said.

"What?" she said growling.

The six of them ran out to see Mona in van form waiting.

"Come on. Get in!" Mona said.

"I'm coming!" Jacob said getting in the back. He shut the door and rapped on Mona's body. "Drive!"

"I got it." Panther said getting behind the wheel and peeling out as they drove away from the mansion.

"Just so we're clear, newbie… For the record, I do not appreciate getting hit in the rear." Mona said.

"Sorry. Wait, the van talks?" Jacob asked.

"One of our members can transform into a van for times like this." Jack said.

"So its not a normal van. My bad." Jacob said.

"Get used to it, Tech." Jack said.

"Tech?" Jacob asked.

"We never use real names so we communicate using code names." Joker said.

"Even though I don't use a persona?" Jacob asked.

"Persona's don't matter when it comes to this. This is for all thieves. Its to make sure their identities aren't known." Jack said.

"Right...so tech it is then. Happy to be aboard." Jacob, now known code wise as tech, said.

"Good. Now, I think we've taken enough from here to be known in the Undead Universe. We'll move out to the trove now." Jack said.

"The trove?" Tech asked.

"Its a hidden location outside of the universes where we store all of our stolen treasures." Mona said.

"I see. But what about the…" Tech asked.

"We can do that anytime. For now though, there are places I wanna hit." Jack said reading the paper. "And I already know who to hit up." he said looking at a picture of the heroes victory over Brainiac. "This is a good warm up before the big one. Besides...about time I stole from you again after so long...my brother."

To be continued...


End file.
